


Lemon

by sunkissedjoon94



Series: Lemon [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, I don't usually write smut, M/M, Smut, There's smut, Wonwoo is a whipped man let me tell you, Wonwoo number one Dinonara, also i hope someone finds my tags hilarious, cause i find myself too funny for my own good, good god i feel so awkward, good lord forgive me father for i have sinned, he'd let Chan get away with murder, i guess i should actually tag the smut, i'm definitely not getting into heaven now, just know this is a first for me, poorly written smut, so there's that, so uh i did it, so uhh i should tag that too, that's the end of my rambling tags then i guess, the rest gets fluffy after?, the rest of seventeen is really funny in this too?, ummmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: Wonwoo and Chan decide to do something different. They also decide that it's the perfect time to confess during that.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: Lemon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible writing I'm sorry. The beginning is very terrible, I'm sorry. *Throws this down and runs*

"Are you sure?" Chan asked softly. "If you really don't want me to I won't."

"No, no. I do. I just-I'm nervous?" Wonwoo admitted a little unsure. 

"Okay. Then let me start slow. You can tell me if it's too much." Chan said. "We'll use a safe word even."

Wonwoo nodded, "um. What should that be?"

" _ Lemon. _ " Chan said the word in English, knowing it would get his attention that it wasn't Korean first off, and it was something definitely not used in that situation.

Wonwoo nodded. "Okay."

"Okay. Now repeat it back to me. What's the safeword?" Chan asked. He didn't look away from Wonwoo, which made the older feel shivers down his spine. It scared him that Chan had this effect on him. 

" _ Lemon _ ." Wonwoo said, trying to calm his already wild heart. He wondered if Chan knew how much he affected the older. If he knew that Wonwoo was beginning to feel this way for him. He wondered if it was the same. 

Chan nodded, "alright. Ready?"

Wonwoo took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Go ahead."

Chan nodded and took a deep breath of his own. He glanced at the door. 

"I did lock it." Wonwoo said, "and I texted hyung to room with Junhui tonight."

Chan nodded. He glanced at Wonwoo again and carefully moved a leg over his lap. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the older’s lap. 

"Are you okay?" Wonwoo said. He looked at the younger, worried. 

Chan bit his lip and nodded. "I'm a little nervous too. I've only done this once really."

"Oh." Wonwoo was a little surprised, although he shouldn't have been. Chan was 21 years old. He wasn't the same 14 year old he had met when they met. He was also very handsome. There shouldn't have been any surprise the young adult had other partners.

"With Soonyoung hyung." Chan said quieter. 

Wonwoo felt jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Carefully, he put his hands on Chan's hips to help reassure him and also in a possessive manner. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's okay."

"No, I want to." Chan moved a little closer to the older, trying to be careful not to create too much friction between them. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Wonwoo's cheek, "I can do this."

"You can, just relax Chan. You'll be fine." Wonwoo said as he felt Chan's ghost his jawline. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on calming his breathing. He didn't want the younger to know exactly how nervous he was.

Chan nodded and moved carefully, kissing Wonwoo’s chin, “can I try something?”

“Do what you want Chan-ah. I’ll say if it’s too much okay?” Wonwoo said, trying to stay calm.

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely.” Wonwoo said softly, “please.”

Chan let out a breathy laugh and leaned closer. He kissed Wonwoo softly, pulling away slowly before kissing him again.

Wonwoo moved his hands up to his back and held Chan closer. “Chan.”

Chan pulled back, “are you okay?”

Wonwoo nodded, “please.”

Chan kissed Wonwoo again but pulled away. He bit his lip a little unsure before he did what was scaring him. “I love you hyung. I love your smile,” there was a soft kiss pressed against Wonwoo’s lips. He pulled away and pressed a kiss to Wonwoo’s cheek, “and your dimples when you smile.”

“I don’t really have dimples-” Wonwoo started but was stopped by a finger on his lips.

Chan stared at him, making him feel even more at a loss for words. “Let me talk hyung.”

Wonwoo nodded, watching him carefully. 

Chan kissed his cheek before leaning up a little closer. He kissed by Wonwoo’s eyes, “I love your eyes. They’re so mesmerizing. When you’re reading or playing your games, and when you smile and the little lines appear.”

Wonwoo could tell he was blushing, if he wasn’t, he’d be surprised. The way Chan was looking at him was enough to induce it.

“And your nose,” Chan pressed feather soft kisses to Wonwoo’s nose, “when you smile, your nose scrunches up. Everytime it does I just want to press kisses all over your face."

“Please do.” Wonwoo hummed quietly.

Chan smiled, “shhh hyung. My turn.” He kissed Wonwoo again before moving to the older’s jawline. “I love you hyung. I have for a while, and I hope that I can show you that. By doing this.”

“You don’t have to show me by make-outs and more Chan.” Wonwoo said. His words were quickly drowned out by a moan as Chan adjusted and grind down on Wonwoo, making the friction between them both grow. “Oh god, Chan.”

“I _ want  _ to. If you don’t want me to then tell me right now. I’ll stop.” Chan said. “Please. I don’t want to do something you don’t want hyung.”

“No, I want to. I do, but Chan, you don’t have to show me or tell me you love me by doing this.” Wonwoo said, “okay? I love you too, whatever you do doesn’t affect that or make me think any different.”

Chan blushed a little, “hyung.”

“I do. I love you Chan. I don’t know when it started, but it did and I love you. I love you so much Chan-ah. I love you-”

Chan quickly kissed Wonwoo, moving closer, his hands went to Wonwoo’s cheeks. He carefully grinded on Wonwoo’s lap, making the older moan as they kissed.

“Ch-ah. Chan.” Wonwoo groaned He turned his head and Chan’s lips went to his neck. The kisses became more open mouthed and determined. “Please Chan.”

“I’m going. Just give me a moment.” Chan giggled a little, “you just confessed to me. I had to kiss you.”

“Okay, but Chan please. I’m trying not to touch you more, but it’s getting really hard.” Wonwoo almost whined.

Chan smiled, “hmm. Let me change that.”

“Please don’t tease me.” Wonwoo whispered.

Chan grinned at him, and Wonwoo knew he was a goner. He kissed the older, “let me take care of you hyung.” His lips travelled again to his neck while his hands slowly trailed down his chest and to his lap. Through his sweats, Chan began rubbing Wonwoo, making the older moan and tilted his head back more.

“Chan-ah.” Wonwoo whined. “Please.”

Chan watched his face carefully as he pulled Wonwoo’s sweats down. The older shifted, making it easier and Chan carefully began doing the same with his boxers. His eyes never left Wonwoo’s face, wanting to see and stop the second Wonwoo showed any discomfort at the idea of the youngest getting him off. When the only reaction he got was a gasp at the cool air, he felt a little braver, “remember the word?”

Wonwoo nodded, “I do. Right now I’m okay. I’ll be even better if you do more too.” 

Chan nodded and wrapped a hand around Wonwoo’s cock that was hard from everything Chan had done. When he did, Wonwoo groaned and moved his hands from Chan’s body to the bed, grabbing the sheets to keep from grabbing Chan instead.

“Please, Chan.” Wonwoo tried thrusting his hips upward to create some friction.

“Okay, okay.” Chan said. He pumped his hand a few times before leaning down and taking Wonwoo into his mouth.

“Oh my god.” Wonwoo groaned. He had to bite his lip and force himself to focus on not thrusting up into Chan’s mouth, “Chan, Chan if-if I end up being too much and won’t stop, please pinch me or something.”

Chan hummed around him and pulled off, already creating a soft  _ pop!  _ noise as he did. It was insanely hot to Wonwoo. “I will. It’s okay to touch me hyung.”

“Just please, if I won’t stop, make me.” Wonwoo said looking at the younger.

“Don’t worry.” Chan nodded. He grabbed one of Wonwoo’s hands and guided it to his head as he leaned down again and put Wonwoo’s cock in his mouth again.

Wonwoo groaned and threaded his fingers through Chan’s soft hair. He tried to not thrust even though the younger said it was fine.

Chan just focused on making Wonwoo feel good, taking him as far back as he could, and what he couldn’t take into his mouth, he let his hand work. He even reached a little further and massaged Wonwoo’s balls, making the older grab his hair and thrust up into his mouth a little. It surprised Chan, but it was exactly what he was wanting. He relaxed his throat and took more of the older into his mouth, humming a little to add more vibrations.

“Oh fuck. Ch-Chan.” Wonwoo looked down at him. Seeing the way Chan looked at him with his cock in his mouth made him almost cum. He whined and threw his head back, “oh fuck Chan.”

Chan massaged his balls a little more and felt the older quickly trying to pull him off.

“I’m-I’m gonna- Chan.”

Chan didn’t move and instead took him just a little deeper, ignoring how his gag reflex protested it and moaned around Wonwoo’s cock. He looked at Wonwoo and when he made eye contact, he gave a tiny nod of his head, letting the older know it was okay. It was all he needed and Wonwoo was cumming in his mouth, whining and moaning as he grabbed Chan’s hair tightly.

“Oh fuck. Oh my god Chan.” Wonwoo whispered as Chan pulled off and gently pumped him through the last of his orgasm.

“Are you okay?” Chan asked, pressing a soft kiss to Wonwoo’s cheek.

Wonwoo nodded and took a deep breath before he was able to look at Chan again, “are you okay? Was I too much? Did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine.” Chan laughed softly. He wiped his hand off on his shirt before gently running his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair. “It’s exactly what I wanted.”

Wonwoo let out a sigh of relief and nodded. He watched Chan for a moment before he pulled the younger to him and kissed him, tasting his salty cum in Chan’s mouth. As they kissed, he moved his hand to Chan’s sweats where the younger’s own cock was pressing against the fabric. 

“Hyung,” Chan moaned against Wonwoo’s mouth.

“Let me return the favor.” Wonwoo mumbled. When Chan didn’t protest, he began rubbing the younger through the fabric, making him moan more and bucked his hips up into Wonwoo’s hand.

“Hyung please.” Chan whispered.

Wonwoo kissed his neck as he began pulling at Chan’s pants.

Chan moved and took them off, “hyung please touch me.”

Wonwoo laughed softly, his breath tickling the side of Chan’s neck, “so impatient huh?”

Chan whined, looking at Wonwoo. “Please.”

Wonwoo almost couldn’t breathe from the look he saw in Chan’s eyes. He was overwhelmed by the younger, and how he felt for him, “you’re sure?”

Chan nodded, biting his bottom lip, his hands digging into the sheets on the bed.

Wonwoo nodded and kissed Chan again before helping take his boxers off. He glanced at Chan when the young dancer gasped at the feeling before he leaned down and without warning, ran his tongue from the base of his dick to the top, making Chan let out what Wonwoo thought was the most beautiful whine ever.

“Won-Wonwoo.” Chan breathed when he could. 

Wonwoo rubbed his thigh gently and looked at him, “you remember the word right Chan?”

Chan nodded, “I’m fine. Please touch me.”

Wonwoo nodded and leaned back down, running his tongue over Chan again before fully putting all of Chan's dick in his mouth. 

The younger let out a moan that Wonwoo felt his own dick twitch at the sound of. "Fuck."

Wonwoo could see how the younger grabbed at the sheets even more and as he sucked, he took one of Chan's hands and moved it to the back of his head, groaning as the dancer grabbed his hair from instinct and needing to hold something. 

"Wonwoo please I need more. Oh fuck. It feels so good hyung." Chan whined. 

Wonwoo sucked a little more, using a hand to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth, a few times, dipping lower and doing the same that Chan had done, massaging the younger's balls. The added stimulation made Chan whine out louder and grip Wonwoo's hair more. Wonwoo pulled most of Chan's dick out of his mouth and licked at the tip, tasting the precum that dripped out as he gave a firm squeeze to the base. 

"Hyung, I'm going to cum." Chan whined, his legs tensing with the effort. His face was now more flushed, traveling down his neck and chest. Guessing from how his lower stomach was flushed red too, Wonwoo wondered if Chan's stomach and chest were the same rosy color too. 

"It's okay Chan-ah, you can." Wonwoo said before taking Chan into his mouth again. He got a little adventurous and moved his free hand under Chan's shirt and up to his nipple. He rubbed it just slightly and Chan's moan was enough to make Wonwoo's dick hard again. 

Chan groaned as his thighs tightened again from the feeling of Wonwoo playing with his nipple while sucking him off. The feeling over all was enough for him. 

Wonwoo swallowed what went into his mouth, almost gagging once from the surprise of it, but when Chan finished cumming he pulled off, looking at the younger and still stroking him a little just to help him come down from the high. When Chan seemed done he spoke up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay hyung. I'm okay." Chan whispered. 

Wonwoo nodded and let Chan go gently and then kissed his cheek, “stay here for me okay? I’ll be right back.”

Chan just nodded, closing his eyes, a little overwhelmed from the stimulation.

Wonwoo gently ran a hand through Chan’s hair, “you sure you're okay Chan?”

Chan nodded, looking at Wonwoo, “I’m okay. I promise.”

Wonwoo nodded and watched him for a moment before getting up. He made sure that he looked as normal as he could after just getting and giving a blowjob before quietly leaving his room. As quiet and unnoticed as he could, he went to the bathroom and got a towel damp with warm water and a dry towel before going back to his room and locking the door behind him again. He went over to the bed and sat by Chan again. The younger seemed better now and watched Wonwoo, curious what the older was doing.

“I’m going to clean you up, is that okay?” Wonwoo checked first.

Chan nodded, his cheeks were still rosy and Wonwoo wanted to just kiss them and then Chan until he couldn’t breathe.

Wonwoo gently cleaned Chan up, wiping cum off where some had gotten as well as even helping him out of his clothes. He went to his dresser and grabbed out clean clothes and boxers for Chan, helping the younger get into them before kissing his forehead. “Are you comfortable?”

Chan nodded, leaning into Wonwoo some. “I am. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“It’s no fun to get sucked off if you feel all gross after.” Wonwoo said softly. 

“Well then you need to get cleaned up too.” Chan said getting up before Wonwoo could stop him. He went and grabbed clean clothes for the older and came back.

“Chan it’s fine.” Wonwoo almost laughed.

Chan shook his head. “Nope, aftercare first then pillow talk. That’s how it goes right?” He winked at Wonwoo and Wonwoo felt his heart flip and the arousal he had felt earlier came back again. 

“Chan, please. I understand you wanting to return the favor and take care of me, but let me or I’m going to have to go take a cold shower.” Wonwoo admitted, feeling his cheeks warm at the slight embarrassment and boldness he had.

Chan paused and his eyes widened a little surprised, “oh. Okay, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Wonwoo managed to laugh. He turned his back to Chan and changed, thinking of anything but the heart stopping dancer that was currently in his bed and he had sucked off. He took a few deep breaths, willing himself to relax and calm down, which after a minute or two worked. When he felt confident it wouldn't happen again, he turned around and sat next to Chan again, amazed at how handsome the younger was. 

"Better?" Chan broke the silence, laughter in his eyes and Wonwoo swore he was never going to love anyone more than Chan in that moment.

"Yes, you brat." Wonwoo hummed softly. "That was your fault."

"Oh really?" Chan giggled and this time when Wonwoo's heart flipped, no arousal came with it, thankfully. 

"Yes it was, don't you act innocent." Wonwoo laughed, moving closer. 

"But me not acting innocent is what got you into that situation.” Chan laughed.

Wonwoo wanted nothing more than to melt at that moment, so in love with Chan and wanting to scream it for the whole world to know. "God I love you."

Chan stop laughing and looked at Wonwoo, a little surprised at the suddenness of the confession, "hyung."

"I love you Lee Chan, and I don't care if anyone finds out." Wonwoo said again. He moved so he could face Chan better. "You are everything to me. You surprise me with how much I love you. Every time you laugh, I just want to melt and hear that forever. Your smile is the most beautiful thing in the world, and you can light up any room with it. Your dancing is so breathtaking and I'd watch you dance forever. You make me feel so incredibly special whenever I'm with you Chan. It's hard to feel anything but intoxicated by you."

Chan stared up at Wonwoo, looking into his eyes as he spoke and feeling like his heart was going to burst. "I love you hyung."

"I love you too Chan, more than I probably should. But I really don't care. You're everything Channie." Wonwoo said softly. His kind eyes stared into Chan's for a moment before he leaned in and kissed the younger, adjusting how he was by letting his arm hold most of his weight, laying just on the other side of Chan's head. 

Chan reached up and put a hand on the back of Wonwoo's neck as they kissed, his other hand resting on Wonwoo's arm, soft enough to be felt and that was it. 

When Wonwoo pulled away for them to breath, he let out a deep sigh and rested his forehead against Chan's, closing his eyes. "God Chan. The things you do to me."

"I'm sorry." Chan couldn't help but let out a little giggle, smiling when he saw Wonwoo's lips tilt upwards.

"No, don't be. Don't ever be sorry." Wonwoo smiled, opening his eyes. He looked at the younger for a second before the distance hurt and pulled back again, "be my boyfriend?"

"Of course. I'd love that hyung." Chan smiled at him. 

Wonwoo quickly kissed him, surprising the younger. He didn't pull away for a moment and when he did, he smiled. "I love you Chan."

"I love you too Wonwoo hyung." Chan smiled. His cheeks were rosy, and he was sure that by practice with the other members tomorrow, his cheeks would hurt from smiling so much. 

Wonwoo smiled and moved so he was next to Chan again. He made the younger roll onto his side so that his back was to Wonwoo, and pulled him close, tucking his face in the space between Chan's neck and shoulder. His arms were wrapped warmly around Chan's waist and a few kisses landed themselves on Chan's neck. 

Chan smiled and relaxed into his touch, his hand softly resting on Wonwoo’s. “Hey hyung?”

“Hmm? Yeah Channie?” Wonwoo hummed softly. His thumb rubbed gentle circles into the younger’s stomach, relaxing him and also the younger.

“Are we going to tell everyone?” Chan asked, “about us dating. Not, everything else.”

Wonwoo laughed softly, a breathy laugh that made Chan relax even more. The warmth from Wonwoo’s breath tickling the back of his neck and giving him goosebumps. “We can. Unless you don’t want them to know.”

“I’m okay with them finding out.” Chan thought out loud. “Maybe just kind of let it happen? Not really tell them but not really hide it?”

“I like that idea. Are you good with it?” Wonwoo checked.

Chan nodded, squeezing Wonwoo’s wrist gently. “Yeah. I am.”

“That’s how we’ll let it happen then.” Wonwoo smiled. “And Chan?”

“Yeah?” Chan smiled.

“I love you.” Wonwoo hummed softly.

Chan laughed quietly. He wanted to bury his face into the pillow but with how Wonwoo’s chin rested on his neck he couldn’t. “I love you too.”

\--------

The next day, when they walked into the practice room shortly before lunch for practice, the members all glanced over, mostly because they were the last to show.

“We were wondering if you were going to join us today.” Soonyoung hummed. There weren’t any staff members that they had to be careful for, so everything was fair game.

“Sorry everyone.” Wonwoo just smiled. He took his jacket off and offered a hand to take Chan’s. When the younger handed it to him, it was with a quick kiss to the older’s cheek. Wonwoo went to set their jackets down in the corner with everyone else’s, fully aware of the way their friends were staring between himself and Chan. 

“So are we going to practice?” Chan asked, stretching as if nothing was out of the ordinary. 

Wonwoo came back, trying to hide the grin on his face at Junhui’s and Seungcheol reactions to them. He stretched a little too, “what’s on the agenda Hosh?”

“Well, you two apparently.” Soonyoung raised an eyebrow.

Seungkwan walked over to Chan and pulled his shirt collar over to the side a little, nodded and went over and did the same with Wonwoo, both of the two blushing and trying to act as if there wasn’t anything there for him to see. Seungkwan then turned to look at the group, “I was right. Wonwoo hyung does have a thing for necks.”

“I don’t even want to know what happened.” Seungcheol shook his head, looking traumatized.

“You guys are acting like we eloped.” Chan rolled his eyes with a small smile. “Come on, we should get some practice done so we can eat lunch at a decent time.”

“Lunch will be my treat if we can get started.” Wonwoo offered which seemed to do the trick and got everyone to get moving. Chan and Wonwoo shared smiles with each other across the room that definitely didn’t go unnoticed.

\--------

After practicing more intense choreography, Wonwoo grabbed a water bottle, opened it and walked across the room to Chan who was leaning against the mirror catching his breath, “Here babe. Take a drink.”

Chan looked up and smiled at Wonwoo taking the water, “thank you hyung.”

Wonwoo smiled and as Chan took a drink, he gave the younger a kiss on the forehead, brushing his hair back for him.

“Alright, what’s the story? You two fuck? Make out like horny teenagers? Finally admit your feelings or just scream it out?” Jeonghan asked, breaking the silence and asking what was on everyone’s mind.

“Good grief.” Chan laughed, “I haven’t seen you hyungs this invested in something since the finale of that one drama Seokmin and Mingyu hyung were watching.”

“Well you did sexile Seungcheol hyung to Jun’s room.” Minghao pointed out.

“ _ That  _ was actually Wonwoo. I had nothing to do with that.” Chan grinned. He saw Wonwoo’s look and smiled cutely at him, hoping to get out of trouble, which worked as Wonwoo just shook his head with a fond smile.

“You really want to know?” Wonwoo asked, looking at everyone.

“At least without major details. Vernon doesn’t need to hear that.” Joshua said, making everyone laugh.

“We talked. Did some things. Talked some more. Fell asleep.” Wonwoo said slowly, measuring his words and then he looked at Chan, “that it without major details?”

Chan nodded, “oh yeah. We don’t want to tell them about the-the uh  _ thing _ .” 

“Ahh yeah. They definitely don’t need details on the  _ thing. _ ” Wonwoo nodded. He looked at them, “yeah, that’s it.”

“God you're both annoying.” Jihoon groaned, “did you at least tell each other how you felt?”

“Gross, you do want to know about the  _ thing _ .” Wonwoo said, which made Chan start laughing, leaning into him and grabbing onto his arm. “I thought differently about you Jihoon.”

“I’m gonna beat your ass-” Jihoon went like he was going to hit Wonwoo before Soonyoung quickly wrapped an arm around his waist, effectively stopping him.

“Tell us hyung, or we’ll make your wallet emptier than before debut days.” Vernon threatened.

“Ooh good one. Gotta remember that.” Mingyu hummed appreciatively.

Wonwoo laughed this time, glancing at Chan who nodded, still laughing at the reaction Jihoon had given them. “Yeah we talked about our feelings. And we’re dating.”

“Thank you!” Seungcheol said, “makes sleeping in a room not mine worth it at least.”

“You were both so obvious it was painful to watch.” Soonyoung said.

Minghao nodded, “our next option was to lock you guys in a closet until you figured it out.”

“You still can if you want.” Chan laughed. “We wouldn’t mind.”

“I could think of a few things we could do.” Wonwoo hummed, wrapping an arm around Chan and pulling him closer.

“And  _ that  _ signals that we need to go eat lunch, if any of us have an appetite after  _ that  _ disgusting display.” Jeonghan said quickly.

“Second that.” Junhui and Mingyu said together.

Seokmin nodded, “fully agree.”

As everyone agreed, Wonwoo and Chan just laughed and smiled at each other. They both knew how each other felt, and nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, yeah. That happened. I don't write smut. The last time I did was ages ago, fandoms ago. Biiiiiiiig oof my guys and gals, and non binary pals. I'm not sure how I feel about this. It was born from me trying to get out of a writer's block for an au and I decided to write something I don't usually write for a ship I love and never write explicitly about (we need more Wonchan though). So um, I hope y'all like this? If you do, let me know and I may write more Wonchan (not smut probably).
> 
> Damn. I'm so going to hell.


End file.
